Super Bash Sisters!
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: When the camera's are away, the girls will play. Watch as the Females of the Smash Universe go all out in R&R after fights! Rated M For Yuri Goodness.
1. Just Peachy

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my new series, Super Bash Sisters. In this, I will be using most (If not all) of the female Characters from Super Smash Brother for 3DS and Wii U (Seriously, why can't you just call it Super Smash Bros. Universe?) and putting them in erotic situations. This includes some select assist trophy's and a few character alts. This is part of a challenge issued to me by some crazed fan. Besides, it's been FAR too long since I last did a story, so I hope you enjoy.**

A line stretching for miles. A seemingly endless amount of fans from all over. It was time for the 15th annual Smash Tournament. With a total of over 40 fighters from various universes, it was surely time for everyone to show their stuff.

Though, behind the arenas and crowds, the Tournament wasn't the only thing going on. All the fighters were housed in a massive mansion, one room per fighter. It had a gigantic pool in back, complete with a hot tub as well as a sparring ring for those late night training sessions. There was even a fully stocked bar open all day and night.

Even better, bitter rivalries would stay in the ring and all all tension between the fighters would disappear when they stepped into the place. Link was sharing a drink with Ganondorf. Mario and Bowser were currently watching a bit of T.V. And Pit and Dark Pit were currently playing a few rounds of table tennis.

Though, away from the loud noise coming from the main area lied the bathroom, which was more or less an extended spa, complete with massage tables and a steam room. Currently, the Fair Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, was in the steam room, her fair white skin covered only by a pink towel, which hung just at the edge of her well endowed chest. Her long blonde hair, fully down her back as she gave a stretch and a yawn.

"It sure is fun to get everyone together like this." She says to herself. Just as she said this, another blonde woman would step into the spa. She had rather light blonde hair, but she had just about the same proportions as the princess. It was the Princess of the Cosmos, Rosalina

"Oh, my, I didn't notice that the spa was occupied." Rosalina said, starting to retreat out the door. Peach would jump out of her seat and grab her hand before she could leave.

"Oh, don't worry. We're all girls here, right? Besides, it's not every day we get to talk without having to fight." She says, giving Rosalina a bright smile. Rosalina would have a light blush on her face before taking a seat next to the princess.

"I'm sorry...It's just my first time being around so many people, I really don't know how things go around here." Rosalina would state, looking down at her feet. Peach would give a small giggle at this.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Everyone is nervous when they first join the roster, I know I was way back when. How are you enjoying it so far?" Peach would ask, patting Rosalina's hand as she waited for her response. Rosalina would look at her and give a chuckle.

"Well, It's been rather nice so far. I won my first match today. I'll tell you, that Mega Man fellow isn't a pushover. If it weren't for my little Luma's, I wouldn't know what to do." She says, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Peach would give a nod at this.

"That first win is always the one you have to work hardest for. My first fight was today too. It seems Sonic gets faster every time we meet. He's no match for the ol' hip drop though!" Peach would say, before giggling, Rosalina soon joining in with her. Soon, an odd silence fell on the two. Peach would look over Rosalina's body for a few seconds, noticing her shimmering skin, most likely due to the heat.

"Kinda hot in here, isn't it?" Peach would say before standing up and removing her own towel, exposing her body to the lady of the cosmos. "Whew, that's way better." She would say, Rosalina's face turning a deep red.

"Y-Your Majesty! S-Surely it's against the rules to expose yourself like this..." She says. Peach would give a giggle before walking over to Rosalina and placing an arm on either side of her. From her current sitting position, Peach would tower over Rosalina, giving her a great view of her breasts in the process.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? What happens after we leave that ring is our own business. We can do whatever we want here. Besides...I won't tell if you won't." Peach would say before suddenly closing the space between the two of them and embracing Rosalina in a kiss; Her first kiss.

Rosalina's eyes widened at this sudden turn in events. At first, she would struggle against Peach's advances, trying to pry her arms away so she could move, but soon, she became intoxicated with Peach's scent and the overall feeling of this embrace. Eventually, Peach would break the kiss for air, licking her own lips afterward and looking down at Rosalina.

"Now, was that so bad?" She says, giving her a wink. It took a few seconds for Rosalina to process the question before she would shake her head. Peach would give yet another giggle at this before suddenly sliding to her knees and spreading Rosalina's legs, causing the woman to give a loud gasp.

"P-Princess?! W-What's gotten into you?!" She'd yell, trying to keep her legs closed. Peach would then pop her head up and look into Rosalina's eyes.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm the tallest person in my entire Kingdom. Not even Mario can satisfy my needs. Sure, Daisy comes over every now and again to help me out, but in all honesty, I'm very pent up. Not even all my Toad servants can help me. So, from Princess to Princess...Let me eat you out." She says, not even blinking at this point. Rosalina's face would be a deep red at this point.

"Well...I suppose so...but be gentle, okay? It's my first time doing something like this." Rosalina said, giving a small sigh afterward. Peach would give a nod before sinking her head back down, removing Rosalina's towel entirely, exposing her completely. After that was done, Peach would rub Rosalina's inner thighs, her hot breath hitting Rosalina's sensitive area, the Princess of the Cosmos getting rather moist down there.

"It's a shame you don't do this kinda thing often, Rosalina." Peach would say, bring a hand down to Rosalina's wet nethers, her pointer finger trailing up and down the entrance before circling around that covered pleasure button and repeating the action, Rosalina's body quivering and squirming under Peach's touch.

"P-Princess...A-Ahhh...T-That feels...different." Rosalina would moan out, her back arching slightly as she felt Peach's fingers touching her sensitive flesh. Peach would give a chuckle before sliding her pointer finger into Rosalina's wet slit, pressing against her inner walls as dug it in as deep as possible without breaking that Oh-so important hymen.

Rosalina would give a scream of ecstasy as she was wrapped in a pleasure unknown to her body. She would grip at the towel next to her as she tried her best to hold back her cries of pleasure. Peach would take this up a notch by getting close enough to her that she could take a few licks at Rosalina's clit, slowly easing it out of it's hood.

This was beginning to be a bit too much for Rosalina, as shown by her constant moans and screams of pleasure. Peach knew that it was about time for her to go all out on her. In a second, her tongue and fingers would switch positions, Peach's long slick muscle licking the walls inside of Rosalina's pussy while her pointer finger pressed on her clit like it was an A Button. That was the hit that broke Rosalina's Climax Meter.

"P-Princess! S-Something is- AAAHHHHHHH~~" Rosalina screamed, her body twitching and jerking about as he rode out this powerful orgasm. Peach, meanwhile, got a face full of Rosalina's sweet nectar in her face, eventually pulling back and swallowing every drop, licking her lips afterward.

"Well, now...Hehe, that was an impressive Orgasm, Miss Princess of the Cosmos..." Peach would say. Rosalina would just look at her in response, still panting and twitching slightly. Peach would stand up and give a stretch before grabbing her towel and offering a hand to Rosalina.

"Come on, We'll finish this elsewhere. You owe me an orgasm." She would say, giving a wink. Rosalina would nod and accept the hand, giving the princess a warm smile.

**1 down...about 10 more to go. This is gonna be a LONG month.**


	2. Battle of the flexes

It was a heated battle between Blue Team and Red Team. Blue Team consisted of Zero Suit Samus and the Wii Fit Trainer. Team Red consisted of Palutena and Zelda. All with 1 life left. The battle was reaching a fever pitch, all the players over 100% damage.

Suddenly, that all powerful Smash Ball appeared. Samus would look at the Wii Fit Trainer and nod before managing to Stun both Zelda and Palutena, all the while, The Wii Fit Trainer was working on getting the Smash Ball. Before Team Red to team up on Samus, she had absorbed the Smash Ball and unleashed her final smash, hundreds upon hundreds of Yoga Poses being sent at Team Red, ending with a double knock-out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This Game's winner is Blue Team!" The announcer said, making the crowd roar with cheers and applause. Samus and the Trainer would give a small victory pose before walking back to the locker room.

"I must admit, when you were first announced as a fighter, I didn't think much of it...but you really are quite fierce on the battlefield." Samus said, starting to unzip the back of her Zero Suit. The Trainer would look back at her and smile.

"Well, when you have a good work out regimen, the results speak for itself." She says, before giving a few stretches, those tight yoga pants showing off all the various curves on her lower body. It didn't take much longer before Samus would take notice of this.

"Well, you sure do have an impressive figure." She says, turning on the water to the shower in the process. The Wii Fit Trainer would give another smile at her.

"And it's all from working out regularly. I can tell you have a good workout regimen too. You look fantastic." She says, finally slipping out of her Tank Top and Yoga Pants, her gray scale body on display for Samus. She had an ample bust, which was a bit bigger than what could be seen with her shirt on, as well as fantastic curves on her thighs and legs. Pretty much a perfect body.

Samus would give a light blush as her body was complimented. "Oh, well thank you." She says. She says, looking over her own body. Her bust was just a bit bigger than the Trainer's, but she had a few less curves, but her body was still on par with her.

"Perhaps we can do a few poses before we hop in the shower? I'd be glad to show you a few things." The Trainer offered. Samus would think for a few seconds before smiling.

"That seems like a good idea. How should we start?" She asked. The Trainer then took a seat on the floor, legs spread wide open as she started doing a few stretches, Showing off just how flexible her body was.

"Every good work out starts off with a good stretch." The Trainer would say, calling Samus over, wanting her to do the same thing. Samus would catch on and take a set coping the trainer's stretches. Suddenly, the Trainer would grab Samus' arms.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked. The Trainer would look up at her and flash a smile. "Just pull back and help me stretch out my back." She stated. Samus would give a nod and do as she was told, helping the trainer stretch. Of course, the Trainer would do the same for Samus, who would look up during it and get a nice view of the trainers nether region. She had a small amount of pubic hair above the set of lover lips, but it wasn't unruly. In fact..it was rather neatly trimmed. Samus would come back up with a deep red face.

"W-Well...I hope you don't mind me saying that you look good down there as well." She says, before clearing her throat. The trainer would blink a few times before she got a rather seductive look on her face.

"And what about you? I can see small traces of it while your in that tight Zero Suit." She says, sliding next to Samus and sliding her hand between her legs, not yet touching her privates, but rather teasing at her inner thighs, Samus shivering in reaction.

"O-Oh...W-Well, I can't really help that...That suit is supposed to be skin tight...How do you think I can move around so fast without worrying about ripping my clothes?" She says, before tensing up as the trainer actually started to touch her sensitive pussy, it already starting to moisten from anticipation alone.

"Well, at least this part of you is perfectly healthy~ This is going to be an entertaining work-out. Now, lets try something fun. Lay on your side and spread your legs." She says, before showing Samus a demonstration. Samus would be a bit reluctant to do this, but she had already come this far. Might as well go all the way.

She did as she was told, laying on her side and spreading her legs and exposing herself to the trainer. Wasting no time, the trainer would slide over to her and do the exact same thing, pressing her own privates against Samus, causing the both of them to moan out with ecstasy.

"There we go. Doesn't that feel good?" The Trainer would say, grinding their bodies together, their clits managing to rub against one another as she slowly moved. Samus was moaning and squirming at this treatment, unable to say words.

"Now, Let's kick it up a notch!" The Trainer would yell, before practically forcing Samus to do a handstand as she started grinding on her privates even harder from this position, their combined fluids trailing down Samus' body. Their moments got even faster as they got even closer and closer to that fever pitch.

"One more set!" The trainer would yell before letting Samus rest her body, taking the same position as before, only this time their legs were intertwined to keep the other in place as she tribbed even harder than before.

"O-Ooh! AHH! F-FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Samus would yell, being the first to hit her breaking point, and drenching the both of them in her sweet nectar. Soon after, The trainer would do the same as well, their combined fluids creating a pool of lust on the floor. A pool in which the both of them collapsed in.

"What a workout...How'd you like it, Samus?" The Trainer would ask. Samus was drenched in both her own fluids and sweat. She would sit up and look over her body.

"I-I think I REALLY need that shower now...but I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."


End file.
